Return of the Musical: Vicky's Evil Plot!
Timmy and his friends are enjoying their Summer day at the beach, while Vicky is planning to eliminate fun. Songs * Fun Fun Fun! by Timmy and Friends (and Vicky) * I'm So Glad I Have You! by Timmy and Tootie * I'm Cute For You! by Tootie * I Want to Be Loved by A.J. and Charlotte * Beauty is On the Inside by Veronica * Da Trixie Rap by Trixie and Remy * Kiss Her or You'll Regret It! 'by Chester * 'Timmy vs. Vicky by Timmy and Vicky * Finale Rock Song by Timmy and Friends Trivia * This is the second musical, as the title implies. * Just like "School's Out!", this musical takes place in the summer. * Vicky takes over the world again, just like in the Bad Future from "Channel Chasers" and in "Vicky Gets Fired". * "Da Trixie Rap" is similar to "Da Pixie Rap". * After A.J. sings "I Want to Be Loved", he leaves, then Charlotte comes in singing the rest of the full song. * Timmy says, after "I'm Cute For You", that that's the first time he's ever heard Tootie sing. However, she sang in "School's Out!: The Musical" and "Timmy Knows the Truth", as well as singing in the A Girl and Her Genie episode "Tootie's in Love", all of which were aired before this musical. They also had a duet song entitled "I'm So Glad I Have You" BEFORE this song. * The Robot General sounds like The Hacker from Cyberchase. His outfit resembles a mix between The Hacker and Spawn. * During "Finale Rock Song", at one point A.J. and Charlotte are shown dancing. The moves they are doing, as well as the instrumental music that plays, are from the Phineas and Ferb song "Phinedroids and Ferbots". * Timmy mentions the School's Out! musical, stating Tootie wasn't in it much. * After Chester asks A.J. if he likes Charlotte, A.J. responds with Kel's "I do I do I do-oo-oo" line from Kenan and Kel. * When A.J. says "She's beautiful", his lips move as if he said "pretty". * Trixie is wearing her normal clothes instead of her bathing suit when she says that her father owns the beach. * Even though Trixie says her father owns the beach, no other episode taking place at the beach shows or supports this. * Tootie's glasses are missing when she says "You won't get away with this!" * Timmy screams "Gong Yi Tanpai!" before the final battle starts. This line is from Xiaolin Showdown, which Tara Strong also starred in. * During Tootie's song "I'm Cute For You", her shirt and dress switch colors. * "I'm Cute for You" was originally written as a spoof of the Animaniacs songs "I'm Cute" and "Macadamia Nuts". It ended up as a full-on spoof of "I'm Cute" with the "Macadamia Nuts" spoof being written as a separate song for a later episode. This episode ended up being an episode of the spin-off, A Girl and Her Genie. * Chester and A.J. talk about Charlotte in a similar way as Arnold and Gerald's conversation about Ruth in "Operation Ruthless". *Tootie is wearing her swimsuit except when she sings "I'm Cute For You", where she is wearing her normal clothes but with the shirt and dress having each other's colors. *When Timmy and Tootie are talking after Remy and Trixie leave, the instrumental of "Bring Me to Life" can be heard. In later broadcasts, it's the Tiny Toon Adventures opening instead. *After Jorgen's lines in "Finale Rock Song", the other lines have the tune of, in order, the chorus of "Kids Just Being Kids" and the first part of "Gimme the Wand". Cosmo and Wanda's lines in the song are sung to the tune of "Unfundamentals". *"Fun, Fun, Fun!" may be a spoof of the opening to Saturday Supercade. *Charlotte's lines in "I Want to Be Loved" are actually sung in a different area. She seems to be inside the school, since lockers can be seen in the background. In the re-broadcasts of the episode, Charlotte is singing in her room instead. *When Vicky presses the button to activate her Abduction Machine, the transportation sound it makes is the same sound as Scott Summers' laser beams. *In the original script of the episode, A.J. was the only one singing "I Want to Be Loved", after which Charlotte randomly appears onstage while A.J. is talking to Timmy and Chester off-screen and starts dancing while saying "Dadadada da da" over and over to the beat of the Tiny Toon Adventures opening. This scene is actually included in the Blooper Reel during the credits. *Charlotte's voice while wearing the battle armor and helmet sounds similar to Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot. The armor itself was modeled after Robocop. *The "Finale Rock Song" has been compared to the Phineas and Ferb song "Summer Belongs to You!". *The first few lines of "Beauty is On the Inside" are sung to the tune of the Phineas and Ferb song "Lonely Vampire". *During Timmy and Vicky's fight, they sing a song similar to "A Filthy Finale" from The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge ''and the fight sequence is done in what appears to be a video game style at some points, just like the final battle of the game. *Tad and Chad were originally given lines, but they were dropped. Now Tad and Chad just briefly appear running from Vicky's Vicky-bots. *When Timmy dodges Vicky's missiles after saying "You're finished here!", his eyes are green for a second. *When Vicky becomes Mecha-Vicky as a result of the robot suit she had fusing with her body, she goes through several forms. Her first form resembles Candace Flynn as the Control Freak in the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Out of Toon". Her second form resembles a cross between Mecha Sonic from ''Sonic Heroes ''and Solaris from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Her third form resembles a giant robotic version of herself. *When Timmy blasts Vicky into the ground before she begins tro transform, his eyes are brown instead of blue. *Timmy saying "I am the only Fairy King!" is similar to Jack Skellington saying "I am the only Pumpkin King!" during "A Filthy Finale". Incidentally, Timmy, after saying the line the first time, becomes a golden pumpkin warrior. *When Timmy takes down Mecha-Vicky Form 1 the first time, he becomes the outfit he wore in Abracatastrophe ''when he fought Crocker. *When Charlotte says "These robots are a piece of cake!" her mouth doesn't move. *Despite Vicky being 6 years older than Timmy (assuming he's 10 here and not 11, his age in Birthday Bashed), Timmy calls her "little girl". It is unknown whether this was an error or Timmy deliberately teasing Vicky. *Charlotte's helmet is a much darker shade of blue than usual when she takes it off. *"Kiss Her or You'll Regret It!" is sung similarly to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''song "Evil For Extra Credit". *The back-up singers in Chester's song are drawn to resemble Britney Britney (Singer 1), Veronica (Singer 2), and Kimi Watanabe from ''All Grown Up (Singer 3). Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Backup Singer 1 * Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat * Gary LeRoi Grey as A.J. * Grey DeLisle as Tootie Ives, Vicky Ives, Veronica, Backup Singer 2 * Dee Bradley Baker as Remy Buxaplenty * Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang, Backup Singer 3 * Carolyn Lawrence as Charlotte * Janice Kawaye as Charlotte's "Robotic Voice" * Christopher Lloyd as Robot General * Carlos Alazraqui 'as Juandissimo Magnifico, Mr. Denzel Crocker *'Butch Hartman as Himself (The Director) Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Movie Category:Musical Movies Category:fanon Category:Non-Real